The Kiss
by andshewasfree
Summary: What would have happened if it was really Elena Damon saw on the porch that night?


This is set on the last episode of season one.  
Description: What if it wasn't Katherine that kissed Damon. What if it really was Elena.  
Disclamer: I don not own "The Vamppire Diaries", blah, blah, blah. If i did there would be no Elena/Stephen. It would be ALL Delena!

I never want to be without you Chapter one

Elena was walkin up the sidewalk as Damon came out of her house. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she walked up the steps.

"I came to tell Jeremy that Anna got killed tonight in the fire." He said as he wlked colser to her. "Here let me take those for you." He took her dress from her and set it on her porch swing.

"Thanks," she said to him while running a hand up her arm. Before damon could come any closer to her she walked over to him. "I'm glad your okay." she said as she wrapped her arms around his chest. "I don't know what i would have done if i would have lost you."

Elena felt his arms go around her shoulders as he brought her closer to him. He pressed his cheeck to her head and breathed in her scent. "I don't know why you think i'm worth saving." he said.

She looked up at him. "I thought a lot about what Isobel said last night." she said backing away and leaning up against the porch railing and looking away out into the yard. "I'm sorry i was being a bitch to you today."

"Elena you have nothing to be sorry for." he said walking down the steps so he was in front of her. "Im the one that should be apolizing, for being a complete ass all the time."

She smiled at him as he continued on talking. "Elena what do you mean 'you don't know what you would do without me? and How you thought about what Isobel said?"

Elena looked down at him. "I keep thinking about you." she said, his eyes widdened. " I keep thinking about how i love the way you make me feel when im with you. how much happier i am, with you. How when im with you and when i see you smile i get butterflies in my tummy." she looked down at his lips. "How when i see those beautiful lips how much i just want to kiss them. How much i love that body of your's." She smiled down at him. .

Damon stared at her is shock. "You feel that way about me?" he asked. "What brought thins on"

"Georgia." was all she said. She grabed his band and lead up the stares and up to her. She gently layed her hand on his cheek and brought her lips to his. They kissed for a long while before breaking apart. "Damon," she said breathless. "I think i might be in love with you."

"Really?" He asked excitedly. When she nodded he kissed her again. "I love you too!"

Elena smiled and kissed him again but harder this time. "Eh hem!" They heard and they broke apart. They turned to find Jenna standing there.

"Oh hi Jenna." Elena said smiling.

"Elena say good by to Damon, it time for him to go home." Jenna said. Glaring at them.

Elena gave him a hug and whispered. "Meet me in my room." He nodded and they let go of eachother. "goodnight Damon."

"Good night Elena, Jenna." He said and walked away.

Elena walked into her house and Jenna shut the door. Jenna was still looking at her disaproovingly. "What?" she said and walked upstair to put her things away. As she was about to walk up the stair Jenna grabbed her by the arm. "What the hell Jenna!" she yelled. "Don't touch me." As she shhok he arm free she turned to Jenna.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jenna asked. "Your dating Stephen yet your kissing his brother on the front porch. I never pegged you to be a cheater Elena. I am so disapointed in you."

Elena just looked at her. "What? Kissing isn't cheating. Atleast not in my book." Elena said.

"Well your book is wrong. Cause Kissing is cheating!" jenna yelled. "I'm sorry but if you dump Stephen for Damon im gonna have to kick you out of my house."

"What, your house?" Elena shouted back. "This is not your house. This house belongs to Jeremy and I. That was in my parents will. And who do you get off telling me who i can and cant date. YOU. ARE. NOT. MY. MOTHER!" Elena yelled those last words and walked up the stairs and into her room.

When she got into her room she slammed the door, through her dress and slid her back down the door. She started crying as hard as she could.

Before she knew she was lifted up into strong arms and carried to her bed. When she got onto her bed, Damon layed her down and layed beside her. Elena curled up next to him and put her head on his chest. Damon incircled Elena in his arms and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry." He said while kissing her head. "I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

"Its not your falt." She said. She turned her head up and began to kiss him ever so softly. "I love you." she said, pulling back. "Oh so very much."

"I love you too." Damon said. "You have a choice to make." Elena looked at him confused. "Stephen or Us? If you pick me you have to move out."

"Thats not gonna happen." Elena said as she moved so she was on her stomach. "Jenna can't kick me out of my own house. She may be the adult but she doesn't have any rights to this house. Mom and Dad gave Jeremy and I everything. Split right in half." Damon nodded and she went on. "So she can't kick me out. Anyways she is not my mother, she can not tell me who i can and cant date." She paused and took a couple of deap breath before she went on. "But if she can some how find away to kick me out then i'll just get my own apartment. Because you and i both know who i'm gonna choose." She put her head down on her pillow and yawned.

Damon looked at her and just kept nodding. "Why don't we do something to get your mind off this mess?" he siad as she moved and rested her head on his chest.

"What did you have in mind?" Elena asked with a sexy smirk on her face.

"I think you know." he smiled and leaned in to kiss her. He moves do he was on top of her. He moeved to kiss down her neck to the top of her shirt.

"Damon, you know i want to," she started to say as she ran her hands through his hair. "But i have to go and break your brother's heart."

Damon sighed and got off of her. He jumped off the bed and helped her up. "Do you actually think Jenna's going to let you out of the house tonight? After she found us kissing?"

"Good point." Elena said as she put on her leather jacket. "Thats why i'm gonna jump out the window."

"Your gonna jump out the window?" Damon asked laughing a little.

"Yes, Yes i am." Elena said as she grabbed her purse and her keys and walked over to the window.

"Elena you can't be seriouse." Damon said as she opened it.

"But i am." Elena said as she put the strap of her purse over her shoulder. Hoisted herself up onto the window seal and jumped. She landed on a brance of a tree near her window. It was about 6-7 feet away from the window seal. From ther she jumped don to another branch and jumped to the ground. She dusted off the leave of her hair and her pants. She looked up at damon and whispered, "you coming?"

she waited as he jumped down from her window. She leaned up the tree as he walked over to her. She help out her hands and he took them. She brought them so they were laying on her hips. She put a hand on the back of his neck and the other on his jacket. brining him closer for a kiss.

Their kiss was passsionate but very quick. She pushed him away from her and grabbed his hand and led him into the front yard. She unlocked her car and hopped in. Damon followed suit and jumped into the passenger seat. As Elena backed out of the drive way she noticed Jenna standing at the window glaring at her. Elena waved and smiled. She pulled onto the street and headed towards the boarding house.

As they were driving down the road Damon spoke first. "Do you want me to bbe with you when you tell him?"

"And have him go all sphyco on you. no thanks." Elena shuddered at the thought. "I don't want you to get hert so no." ELena looked over at him and smiled.

"I'm so glad you chose me." Damon said as he put a hand on her knee and rubbed it. "So i'll be close in case he goes crazy on you."

"I don't think he will." Elena said as she put a hand on damons. "Just incase i'll call for you." She smiled at him and turned on to the road. She stopped a little ways down the road to let Damon out. Before her got out he kissed her.

"I will never let anything happen to you," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elena said. "I believe you." Elena smiled and drove the rest of the way down the road. she parked infront of the bording house. Before she got out she grabbed the box of Stefens stuff and then walked up to the door.

"Elena!" Stefen said as he greeted her. He gave her a hug and tried to kiss her. WHen she didn't let him he took a step backwards, into the house. "Come in," he said and she walked in.

"We need to talk, stepfen." Elena said as she walked up the stairs and into his room. She put the box of things on his bed and turned around. "I want to break up." She was looking at the ground so she couldn't see his expression. "Its time for us to see other people." She finally looked up and saw pure rage on his face. "Stefen I'm sorry but i don't love you anymore." Elena grabbed her old cheer bag and started to put her belongings into it.

"I should have know something was up when i smelled by brother on you." Stefen said as he slammed his fist into the wall.

Elena jumped and dropped her bag. She quickly picked it back up and walked into the bathroom to get her shampoo and other bathroom needs; toothbrush, tooth paste and her hairbrush.

"Hes a Vampire too." Stefen said grabbing ahold of her to get her attention. "He's just using you ELena. He's a lier, manipulaty, bastered. (This is really hard for me to write. I hate dissing Damon Salvatore) The only reason he wants you is because you look exactly like Katherine."

"Your lieing." Elena said as she shook her head. "Damon has never lied to me. Not once. EVER! Your the one lieing to me all the time. Your the one who stalked me for monthes before coming face to face in front of me." Elena was on the edge of tears. "Stefen I'm sorry but I don't love you anymore."

Elena got her self out of his grip and began walking towards the door. She walked out of his room and down the hall to Damon's. Before she could get a chance to open the door she heard showting.

"Elena don't go into that room." Stefen said as he was about to hit her. Before he got a chance Damon through him off gard and pinned him to the wall.

"Don't you dear try to touch her again." damon grawled. "She said it was over and she doen't love you anymore. So leave my girl alone. Got it?"

Stefen nodded and damon let go. "Got it." Stefen said once and left in a blink of an eye.

"Thanks Damon." Elena said as she smiled and ran to him. "Your the best." Elena smiled and kissed him.

Damon looked down at her and she yawned. "Elena you look tired."  
he said getting her into his pitch black room. "Letd get you out of those clothes and into something more comfortable."

"Thats a great idea." Elena said pulling off her shirt. "Can you turn on the lights so i can see? Thanks." Elena took off her shoes and socks them came the pants." She looke dat Damon adn he was just staring at her. "What?" she aske das she looked in her bag for a clean shirt." Damit." Elna kissed when she didn't find one. "Hey hun?" Elena aked as she noticed Damon over by his closet getting undressed as well."

"Yes babe." He responded.

"Can I borrow a shirt to sleep in?" she asked scratching her head and looking at him.

"Absolutly." he through her a shirt and she put it on.

She walke dover to the bed and hopped in. Damon turned the lights off and hopped in next to her. She put her head on his chest and fell asleep.

As soon as he heard Elena's breathing grow calm Damon fell asleep as well. His girl was finally his.

~*~*~*~*~*THE END*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I hoped you like this. This is my first one shot. Please review! 


End file.
